New Year's Eve (2011)
New Year's Eve is a 2011 American romantic comedy film directed by Garry Marshall. Like Valentine's Day, it depicts a series of holiday vignettes of the state of several romances and features a large ensemble cast. The film stars: Halle Berry, Jessica Biel, Jon Bon Jovi, Abigail Breslin, Chris "Ludacris" Bridges, Robert De Niro, Josh Duhamel, Zac Efron, Hector Elizondo, Katherine Heigl, Ashton Kutcher, Seth Meyers, Lea Michele, Sarah Jessica Parker, Michelle Pfeiffer, Til Schweiger, Hilary Swank, Sofia Vergara. The film co-stars: Carla Gugino, Jake T. Austin, Sarah Paulson, Cary Elwes, Alyssa Milano, Larry Miller, Russell Peters. Starring *Halle Berry - Nurse Aimee *Jessica Biel - Tess Byrne *Jon Bon Jovi - Jensen *Abigail Breslin - Hailey *Chris "Ludacris" Bridges - Brendan *Robert De Niro - Stan Harris *Josh Duhamel - Sam *Zac Efron - Paul *Hector Elizondo - Kominsky *Katherine Heigl - Laura *Ashton Kutcher - Randy *Seth Meyers - Griffin Byrne *Lea Michele - Elise *Sarah Jessica Parker - Kim *Michelle Pfeiffer - Ingrid *Til Schweiger - James Schwab *Hilary Swank - Claire Morgan *Sofia Vergara - Ava *Carla Gugino - Spiritual Dr. Morriset *Jake T. Austin - Seth *Sarah Paulson - Grace Schwab *Cary Elwes - Stan's Doctor *Alyssa Milano - Nurse Mindy *Larry Miller - Harley *Russell Peters - Chef Sunil 'Cast' 'Resolution Tour' *Caring Teenage Girl - Charlotte Marshall-Fricker *Balinese Woman - Fiona Choi *Pet Adoption Clerk - Mary Marguerite Keane *Murray - Michael Mandell *Times Square Cop - Patrick Reale 'Hospital Story' *Soldier - Common *Head Nurse Helen - Barbara Marshall 'Maternity Ward' *Nurse Risa - Amber Bela Muse *Male Nurse - Peter Allen Vogt *Pedicab Driver - Ross Ryman *Male Obstetrician - Kal Parekh 'Jensen & Laura's Story' *Chef Ming - Serena Poon *Monty - Sarge 'Elevator' *Building Super - Jim Belushi *Mrs. Lifflander - Lillian Lifflander 'Mother & Daughter' *Mika - Mara Davi *Choreographer - Jaclyn Miller *Piper - Cassidy Reiff *Walter - Nat Wolff *Kelly - Kendra Jain *Julia - Julia Randall *Cody - Christian Fortune *Tatyana - Tatyana Disla *Chealy - Chealy Phoung *Vendor Marvin - Marvin Braverman *Screaming Rocker Girl - Alexandra Rose Guthy *Female Cop Denise - Denise Violante *Lily Bowman - Katherine McNamara *Newark Commuter - Norman Bukofzer *Piper's Mom - Beth Kennedy 'Ahern Party' *Groom Rory - Joey McIntyre *Bride Trish - Jackie Seiden *Pastor Edwin - Sean O'Bryan *Grandpa Jed - Jack McGee *Maude - Yeardley Smith *Logan - Benjamin McGowan *Duncan - Jon-Christian Costable *Sadie - Juliette Allen-Angelo *Herself - Penny Marshall *Ahern Waitress - Drena DeNiro *Leopard Print Girl - Vanessa I. Mendoza *Waitress Alyssa - Christine Lakin *Patty - Sandra Taylor *Wendy - Shea Curry *Pianist - Earl Rose *Male Party Guest - Johnny DeBrito *Penny's Dance Partner - Samuel E. Mitchell *Party Dancer - Amar'e Stoudemire *Mrs. Rose Ahern - Cherry Jones 'Times Square' *Stage Manager Charlotte - Kathleen Marshall *Radio Reporter Arthur - Joey Sorge *Officer Nolan - Rob Nagle *Engineer Douglas - Matt Walker *Reporter Christina - Wedil David *Reporter Murphy - David Valcin *Reporter Lupe - Stephanie Fabian *Reporter Fadda - Patrick Collins *Reporter Pat Battle - Pat Battle *Announcer Brady Finley - Tom Hines *Wade the Aide - Greg Wilson *Ginger Adams - Anna Aimee White *Crowd Surfing Kid - Sam Marshall *Bunny Friedberg - Susan Silver *Crazy Jensen Fan - Emily Moss Wilson *Jensen Concert Police - Bob Weston *Backup Singers - Lucy Woodward, Stephanie Alexander *Kissing Reveler #1 - Nicole Michele Sobchack *Kissing Reveler #2 - Anna Kulinova *Kissing Female Cop - Rylie J. Neale *Reveler Lucy Camille - Lily Marshall-Fricker *Reveler Ms. Camille - Lori Marshall *Himself - Ryan Seacrest 'Uncredited' *John Lithgow - Jonathan Cox *Matthew Broderick - Mr. Buellerton Category:Movies Category:2011 Movies